


Intoxication

by distantdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantdarkness/pseuds/distantdarkness
Summary: Hiya!This is my first KageHina fanfic. It's currently in my top 10 OTP so I kinda decided to give it a try. Although it didn't turn out how I wanted it to be but I guess it's alright.Oblivious uke and thoughtful seme. You dig?Pardon SPAG errors. Both criticism and compliment will be appreciated.Hope you enjoy.Also, I can make it a multiple chapter story if you want me to. Just lemme know if you want.Thanks.





	Intoxication

Tossing and turning is the only thing Kageyama can do.

What the hell happened? Why on this unholy Earth can Kageyama's brain not rest in 2 am of the morning? Brain bitch is full of nerve to pull such a frenzy. C'mon he has practice tomorrow. Whether it will be a good four hour sleep or an unnecessary all-nighter. Either way, if this affects his performance, he'll surely be chewed on by the coach.

By this golden term 'practice', his drifts somewhere, the forbidden yet welcomingly unwelcomed place. He shouldn't have thought of this stupid thing for which he's actually rotating in bed like some kind of rusted, old machine.

Great!

A beautiful, grinning face creeps out in his mind. Pale, smooth, freckled skin wrapping a round face, button nose and a lustablly adorable lip, accentuated by bush-like unnaturally natural orange hair sticking out in all direction and a baby bird like stature : the features are all too familiar. Kageyama's heart jumps as high as that certain person he is thinking of; so high that his obnoxiously drumming 'shinzou' squeezes in the throat, choking him. He gets up, searching for the water bottle on his nightstand beside the bed only to come across a sinful towel.

He tries hard to avoid contact with this piece of material but he loses pitifully to his resolve . Swiftly, he grabs the towel, sniffing it involuntarily. 

"Yes. It still smells like Hinata." He moans on to the towel, involuntarily. A few days ago, he offered his towel to Hinata who lost his own to wipe off the glistening sweat, trickling down the forehead and neck to the chestline manifested down the V-neck of his practice cloth. Poor Kageyama, looked away for the sake of public decency and not wanting to ruin friendship and much more importantly, life.

He has been obsessing over Hinata for... how long exactly? 

He remembers admiring him as rivial during their junior high match and first few days after joinning the club. But when did this admiring turned to something inappropriate? He doesn't know. He doesn't try to know. But he remembers anyways.

The first time he felt his strong heart fluttered when Hinata's tiny, strong hand brushed over his on their way of walking to the gym where Karasuno versus Nekoma practice match would be held. He was just walking beside Kageyama when Nishinoya-senpai called for him and he ran to senpaii, tapping their hand in the process. Kageyama felt his insolent beating machine in his chest pick up a dangerous acceleration, deliciously dipped in adrenaline. 

At first, he was surprised and frustrated thinking his puberty and uncontrollable rise of aggressive hormones were being (still is) meddlesome. But as days passed, he realised that this can't be helped. 

He's attracted to a guy, not that it matters much. 

Sniffing another load of Hinata's intoxicating scent from the towel, Kageyama rode his train of thoughts. 

When did he start trailing Hinata like some kind of stalker but not quite? Well after their perpatual loss in the practice match, when they were changing clothes, little Hinata was called by Suga-senpaii. He was in the middle of rolling his practice shirt off. As soon as he heard his name, he rolled the shirt off, sprinting half-naked to the senpaii. The shirt fell on Kageyama's knee as he was sitting due to exhaustion.

The cloth was dripping wet. Between tossing it aside and fighting the urge to smell it, he chose the latter and immensely regretted.

Immidiately, he's hormones attacked him, crawling in every vein to the very end of his living fibres. He felt his body heating up in anticipation. 

"Kageyama?" A child-like voice snapped him out. Kageyama was shocked and scared of what weird things he'd be asked for smelling on Hinata's sweaty clothes. Kageyama looked up, eyes trained not to be so wide to pour the eyeballs out.

"Are you okay?" Hinata questioned, concerned. "Your face is red. Do you have fever?" And he dropped the bombshell.

Hinata came closer, their foreheads touching. Hinata's heat hitting Kageyama's body. 

"No. It's cold." Pouting, Hinata stated.

Kageyama jerked Hinata off dropping Hinata's shirt. "I'm fine. I'll wash my face." Kageyama ran off to washroom, leaving Hinata behind.

It was really difficult to hide a hard-on from predatory-senpaii eyes while dashing to washroom. He was relieved when he reached his destination. 

"Damn there hormones. " Kageyama slid into one of the stalls, just to drop his pants and stroke his length imagining Hinata and the lewd, red faces he'd make when he'd be touched. All it needed was mildly vivid imagination and little time to shoot off loads of white fluid in the toilet. He sighed, feeling low.

Reminisce from the past doesn't seem that bad to Kageyama now. He's used to jerking off countless times after that to innocent Hinata's face and body, the Hinata who has no idea that he's being stripped off, pinned and Kageyama-knows-what he's being done with.

Kageyama slides his hands in his black boxers. He feels guilty but also the need to release the frustration within him. Needs some sunshine in the dead night even if it's imagination. 

Kageyama snakes his hands down, image of Hinata's pretty face between his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> This is my first KageHina fanfic. It's currently in my top 10 OTP so I kinda decided to give it a try. Although it didn't turn out how I wanted it to be but I guess it's alright.
> 
> Oblivious uke and thoughtful seme. You dig?
> 
> Pardon SPAG errors. Both criticism and compliment will be appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also, I can make it a multiple chapter story if you want me to. Just lemme know if you want.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
